


Feel The Rain On Your Skin

by bigbodaciousbuddie (onlyforlouiswt)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Firefam shenigans, Firehouse 118 Crew as Family (9-1-1 TV), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Team Bonding, Team as Family, literally just all of them being dorks, no beta we die like men, they're just having the time of their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforlouiswt/pseuds/bigbodaciousbuddie
Summary: Bobby, for reasons out of his control, starts humming along to the song as he sets about chopping the tomatoes.Eddie starts bobbing his head to the song because, hey, it’s a catchy one.Chim is tapping his foot to the rhythm while he wipes the gurney down, making sure it’s sanitized enough.Both Hen and Buck are silently mouthing the words to the song as they go about what they’re respectively doing.--orThe station is having one of those slow days until a familiar song plays on the radio. The firefam gets to have a bit of fun.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), just a tiny bit tho
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, Finished 911 Stories I Love





	Feel The Rain On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so idk what this is. I'll be honest with you, not only did I write this at 3am but I also just read through it once.
> 
> So, I was listening to music when Natasha Bedingfield's [Unwritten](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7k0a5hYnSI) came up on my spotify. I suddenly got this vision of the firefam dancing and singing along to the song, and generally just being dorks. So, naturally, I had to write it.
> 
> This is ridiculous but I still hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Listen to the song while you read for the full experience. :)

The station was having a bit of a slow day. You know, just one of those afternoons when nothing much really goes on inside _and_ outside the station. The universe kind of deciding to give them a little reprieve, letting them breathe just for a moment.

Currently, everything kind of feels like molasses. Everyone in the station is moving slowly and feeling a little fuzzy. There’s a quiet that’s settled over them, all of them silently acknowledging that this day was simply dedicated to doing as little as they possibly can. So, as a show of the most minimal effort, the 118 sets about doing the most mundane of their chores while they wait around for a call, which hopefully never comes until the current shift ends.

Someone in the station, and nobody really knows who, decided to put on the radio. No one is complaining because, again, none of them really care much at this point. The current radio station it’s on is having what it calls its ‘Throwback Thursday’ segment, in which they play songs they deem older and nostalgic.

Bobby was up in the kitchen, already getting started on dinner. He decided on doing something a little more elaborate, as a treat for the station. Seeing as he’s got a little more time in his hands and he’s in no such hurry to finish cooking, he goes about it slowly. Just enjoying the therapeutic effect he always got from slicing the vegetables and prepping the ingredients he needed.

Chim and Hen were over at their ambulance, sanitizing and cleaning it up for when they next use it. They’re not talking much, comfortable in the companionable silence they’ve established between the two of them. They work in sync, a product of years of friendship and working together. There’s something calming about their routine, something secure about it that they both greatly appreciate.

Eddie and Buck, on the other hand, were restocking the ladder trucks. Buck was given the clipboard, but the afternoon was so unbelievably lazy that even the blonde man couldn’t be bothered to put on his obnoxious Fire Marshall act. Eddie was not about to complain, he wasn’t really in the mood to play along with his boyfriend acting all bossy. They get through the motions, making sure that everything they would need on a call is restocked and ready to go.

Everyone’s minding their own business when a familiar trill from the radio floats across the station. The first few beats somehow piercing the laziness that has coated the afternoon, and then the song starts to kick in.

_I am unwritten  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned_

The song is one that everybody easily recognizes. It’s hard not to when it was once a very popular song, and was played just about everywhere in the country. Plus, it doesn’t help that it’s a really good song.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions_

Bobby, for reasons out of his control, starts humming along to the song as he sets about chopping the tomatoes.

Eddie starts bobbing his head to the song because, hey, it’s a catchy one.

Chim is tapping his foot to the rhythm while he wipes the gurney down, making sure it’s sanitized enough.

Both Hen and Buck are silently mouthing the words to the song as they go about what they’re respectively doing.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

As the song escalates, the people get a little more into it.

Up at the loft, Bobby was now moving along to the song, swaying his hips a little as he went and started putting ingredients in the pots where they were needed. He was, as what the kids (from the ‘80s maybe) would say, really getting into the groove.

Hen and Chim started actually singing along to the words unprompted, unable to resist getting carried away by the chorus. A little surprised by their little impromptu karaoke, they both point at each other as huge smiles slowly creep up onto their faces.

Buck then starts shaking his shoulders at Eddie, wiggling his eyebrows at his incredulous boyfriend, leaning heavily into the feel of the song. Eddie, on the other hand, was trying so hard not to get roped into whatever this was. He planted his feet right where he was, arms crossed, refusing to give in to Buck. Which, Eddie knows, is a battle he’d quickly lose. Sue him, his boyfriend is adorable.

_I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

With their chores done, Chim and Hen step out of the back of the ambulance. Both now fully singing along to the second verse of the song, dancing a little now, starting to let go. They were just having fun each other, enjoying the nostalgia the song brings.

Hearing Chim and Hen’s voices, Buck gets a sudden boost of energy. He sings along now too, taking Eddie’s hands into his own and swaying them around, getting the older man to break and dance with him. Eddie bites his lip to suppress a giddy smile and to stop himself from singing along.

Bobby noticing the commotion downstairs, and with his dish now slowly cooking on the stovetop, he walks towards the balcony. Looking over at the scene unfolding downstairs, a huge smile makes its way onto his lips. He can’t help but shake his head fondly at the ridiculousness of it all as he goes to whistle down at the people he’s come to know as his family. All of them look up at him for beat, and then they all laugh at themselves simultaneously. Giddy with the feeling of a good time brought about by a good song.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

Buck, at this point, has managed to drag a slightly less reluctant Eddie to where Chim and Hen were. The other two already starting to dance in earnest, loudly singing along, without any care in the world.

“Come on, Eds. Let go.” Buck tells Eddie with a slight twinkle in his eye, the younger man swaying them both around.

Eddie feels the last dredges of his resolve leave. He shrugs to no one in particular and he starts dancing with his boyfriend. Singing along to the words, as he admires the bubble that they found themselves in.

Eddie and Buck’s attention get snapped back to Hen who’s now laughing – no, cackling – pointing up at the loft. They both look up to see Bobby, their very serious Captain (really, sometimes he can be uptight), dancing. Busting out, what one could only describe as, dad moves.

They were all now getting quite hyped up, singing louder by the minute. They know what’s coming next; another chorus that is, quite frankly, the most fun to sing to.

There was the tiniest pause before the chorus starts back up wherein they all look at each other. Just happiness radiating on all of their faces. Recognizing that this was a moment between family, something that bonds them together.

Buck takes a deep breath before…

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you_

Buck lets go of Eddie’s hand in favor of spreading his arms and tilting his head back, as if he was welcoming rain, doing what the song was telling him to do. Eddie laughs at how ridiculous his boyfriend is as he sings along.

_Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips_

Chim points at Hen as he approaches her, taking her hand, spinning her around. The words to the song now peppered with Hen’s full-bellied laughter. She shakes her head at her best friend. Chim just does it again, but this time, he was the one getting spun by Hen.

_Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

Bobby leans over the rails, almost shouting the words, barely singing now. He doesn’t care if the rest of the station thinks that he’s lost his marbles. He rarely gets to abandon all inhibitions and just be in the moment. So he keeps singing and dancing, reveling in the warmth that’s slowly blooming inside his chest. God, he’ll never trade this family for anything.

The five of them carry on until the end of the song. Just having the most fun with each other, not really bothering to check how the others at the station are reacting. Not really caring whoever’s watching them. They’ll all deal with that later.

They miss the amused chuckles and eye rolls the others are throwing at them. They, too, recognize that this was somewhat sacred. A spontaneous moment enjoyed between family. It looks a lot like they’re all simultaneously coming up for air, slowly reinvigorating them. 

It’s a moment they refuse to interrupt, so they let them be. 

They let them be together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be finishing chapter 2 of my fic Too Young, so shhh don't tell on me.
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [bigbodaciousbuddie.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bigbodaciousbuddie)
> 
> Talk to me. Send me a prompt. Scream with me. Anything, please.


End file.
